Would You Catch Me if I fall ?
by wisdomlingersx
Summary: Maria was head over heels with her boyfriend of 4 years. But what happens if one night ruined it all.. Will a certain Legend Killer be able to save her ? Includes: Candice,John Cena, Mickie James,Kelly, Maryse, Ted Cody Melina & More
1. when it all falls down

**..John Cena, My Everything. My Life..**

**

* * *

**

**A NEW FANFIC ? WHAAT ? OMG ! YES. HELLOOO GUYS ! HERE IS A NEW FANFIC FOR AMBER AND FOR ALL OF MY AMAZING READERS **

** BUT BECAUSE AMBER IS SOO AMAZING AND IS DOING ON FOR ME, I FEEL AS IF I OWE IT TO HER.. and you guys, since you always give me good reviews !**

**This Fanfic, was Originally Randice, Of course.. My favorite. but I decided to switch it up.**

**SO SORRY THIS IS SO SHORT ! I only wanted to do a little one for the first chapter.. The next Chapters will definitely be longer.. Promise (:**

**Read l Enjoy l Review**

**P.S This is 3rd person POV **

* * *

_..John Cena. My Everything . My life.._

_" Dear Diary, __Today is going to be amazing ! I can tell already. You see, I get to see my boyfriend of_

_exactly four years. YES THIS IS OUR ANNIVERSARY. I think I'm going to surprise him _

_by showing up and giving him a little gift... if you know what i mean. He doesn't know it yet, _

_but I'm sure he will love it. John may be the romantic type,but he tends to forget our anniversarys.. but hey thats okay right ? Perfect for my surprise. Oh god, I love him so much_

_I dont think I will ever love some one as much as I do him. I want to be with him for the rest of my life. Oh gosh, time to get ready.. I'm so excited. Hope he likes it ._

_ - xoxo, Maria :D "_

* * *

Maria Kanellis put her diary back into her secret hiding place.. Well okay fine, her pillowcase. She couldn't help but giggle to herself. She is head over heels for this man, and she knew he felt the same way..well at least she thinks. Maria has always had the worst of luck with relationships..Whether it was abuse, getting cheated on or lied to. But John he was different. He actually loved her for her, not because of her looks or her body. He didn't care about sex, or flaunting her.. if so he wouldn't of stayed with her . Tonight she planned to give him what hes been waiting for...Sex. She was a virgin, and he was okay with that..but that doesn't mean he didn't have his needs. So tonight she was ready to hand it up to him. Candice who was one of Maria's best friends along with Mickie James, helped her choose her lingire and made sure she had all the right things. Maria was nervous more than anything... but she was okay with that. She looked at the clock and it was almost 7:00 pm. She only talked to John A few Times today, but thats okay she didn't mind. She quickly changed into her Lingire and made sure she looked extra sexy. Her hair was in loose curls which made her red tint look more powerful. She wore a tight Purple dress that hugged her body in all the right places. She smiled at her own reflection before heading out.

* * *

After about 30 minutes of driving.. Maria Finally got there and she started shaking. She took a deep breath wondering if she was ready to do this. Her heart told her yes but her head told her no. She decided to stick with her heart and go in. She fixed her hair and makeup before getting out of the car. She saw another car in the driveway, but she never really took the time to think about it. As Maria got closer, she dug through her purse to get out the key he gave her to his house. She took her time trying to be as quiet as she could. She finally got in not making a single sound, which she surprised herself because she is usually always loud ! She smiled to herself as she made her way towards the bedroom. For some reason the closer she got, the more her feelings were getting tingly.. it was kind of weird if you asked her. When she made it to the door she heard a few noises, but she was just thinking it was the TV. She kept her mind off of all the negative possibilites. When her hand reached the door knob she got a jolt of fear in her. Something told her she didn't want to go in there. But she did, although as soon as she opened the door, she wished she never came her. Her eyes suddenly filled with tears.. She just witnessed her boyfriend cheating on her with one person she never thought.. Her Best Friend of 13 years, Mickie James.

* * *

**.. SO DID YOU GUYS LIKE IT ? HMM, PLEASE LET ME KNOW... I WANT YOUR GUYS OPINION && WHAT DO YOU THINK AMBER ? (:**

**QUESTIONS ? ILL ANSWER THEM ! SUGGESTIONS ? I MAY JUST ADD THEM ! REMEMBER TO REVIEW.. && [ Protected an amazing Randice story made by amber RkoxMizanin ]**

**Thanks guys ! I'll update as soon as I get 4+ reviews.**

**xxCourtney**


	2. Your sorry's mean nothing

_**HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO AMBER ! :D . I know I told you I wasn't going to update, but I lied (: Dont hate, you know you still love my sexy ass ;D but I hope you have an amazing birthday, i love you doll ! Enjoy this chapter.. or else, this birthday present was a Fail.**_

**/ anyway /**  
**OMG. Finally, I can update :D**  
**Sorry its so late, its honestly not my fault though.. Fanfiction wouldn't let me do anything.. AT ALL.**  
**But Someone told me how to get around all this "security" crap, and now Im here to update. So if anyone needs help with fixing their problems im glad to help.**  
**Anyway.. here is chapter 2.**  
**l Read l Review l Enjoy l **

* * *

_- Your Sorry's__ mean nothing anymore -_

" Can you just listen to me ? " Maria rolled her eyes to the words coming out of his mouth. She felt a rush of hurt and anger flow through her body. Everything she had put into the relationship, The love and devotion she gave him..Giving up friends for him was all for _nothing._

She wanted to scream and yell at him, maybe even hit him...but that would to no where and it would make things worse. Instead she just continued to walk and ignored him. She barely made it any further before he attempted once again to win her over.

" Maria please, I wasn't thinking. I love you and only you." As the words hit her she realized that their whole relationship was a joke. She sarcastically laughed and turned around.

" Yeah John because cheating on me really shows that you do, you no longer mean _ANYTHING_ to me." Maria held back the tears as she came off as a strong girl, but deep down she was the weakest girl you could ever meet, and unfortunately for her John knew that secret.

John let out a deep sigh as he ran his fingers along the side of his head. He knew he screwed up this time.

" You know you don't mean that, I know you better than you think I do. I know that you're shattered deep down, and you want to cry." Maria huffed at his comment knowing he was right.

" What the fuck do you know ? Nothing, you don't know how I feel or What I feel. I've never Cheated on you, nor has the thought of cheating on you. Unlike you I stayed committed to this relationship.. I thought when you said I love you.. you actually meant it.. I guess I was wrong." Maria couldn't take it anymore, she Was emotionally and mentally drained. She could no longer hold back the tears shes been holding for 3 days, hold in the hurt or keep what she thought inside. _She let it all out._

" Look Maria, I'm sorry how many times do I have to say it ? " John wasn't going to give up, until he knew she forgave him.. if it was possible.

" Your sorrys are nothing but lies, they mean nothing to me anymore.. I may still love you but I will NEVER forget what you did." She wiped away the last of her tears and walked away, she couldn't bare seeing his face any longer.

* * *

Maria continued to cry her heart out as she laid in her bed, wearing the exact same thing from two days ago, not to mention she hasn't ate. She didn't feel like doing anything, _she was broken. _

"Mar, you have to get out of bed sooner or later." Candice said as she walked into her best friends room with food hoping it would make her feel better. She was hoping to get a response from the bubbly red head, but instead she got the sound of faint sniffles, and Maria blowing her nose into tissue. Candice decided it would be better to keep quiet and just comforted her friend in silence. Candice walked over to her bed and went to give her a hug, only a bad odor kept her back.

" You know I love you Maria, but you honestly need to take a shower." Candice giggled softly and plugged her nose. Maria sat up and smelled herself quickly agreeing with Candice. For the first time since John cheated her Maria actually smiled and laughed. Even if it was a slow process Maria was going to get better.

" You're right, I'm going to go shower " Maria got up to take a shower but Candice pulled her back down and made her eat her food first. Maria couldn't help but feel thankful that she still had a true friend she could count on. Thats only reason she had a smile on her face. Without Candice she would probably doing the same thing for another week. Maria's thoughts quickly left when Candice began to speak.

" When you get out of the shower we are getting out and going to have some fun." Maria shook her head disapproving of Candice's idea. Yeah Candice was a fun girl to be around, but when she parties its too much, and the way she was feeling now, there was no way that she was getting into the night life, at least not tonight anyway.

* * *

**_- A few hours Later -_**

" UGH Candice, no please I'm not in the mood." Maria groaned as Candice still begged her to go out. Maria knew she was just trying to help, but it was getting annoying. She doesn't think Candice realizes how bad it hurts her.

" Maria, I know you're not in the mood, thats why I want you to go out with me. It might help you." Maria sighed, knowing she had a point. She just didn't know whether she trusts herself. Maria sighed at the thought of what she was about to do.

" Okaaaay, Fine but just this once. I dont want to go out for long either. " She made she exaggerated the okay, hoping Candice would see that she really wanted to refuse but Candice was to busy jumping up and down. Maria playfully rolled her eyes at her silly friend.

" Thank you so much Mar, you're not going to regret this. I promise." Candice wrapped her arms around Maria and hugged her tightly, Candice was going to try and get Marias mind off of John, its the least she good, Maria deserves someone good. Maria giggled and hugged back, and pretended to be excited, even if she wanted to go back to bed and cry her eyes out. Maria still loved him, and has feelings for him, its going to be hard to loose those things after everything they went through.

Candice and Maria got ready and decided to go a fancy restaurant together and for once Maria was surprised. She always expected Candice to go somewhere loud and crazy, but to Candices defense tonight she wanted it to be peaceful, she wanted to go somewhere where she knew Maria would be relaxed at. Although Maria was still depressed as much as she was before.

Maria was doing rather good on the outside, but on the inside. she was dying. No matter how hard she tried she couldn't keep the images of John and Mickie out of her head. How could her best friend be so bitchy and fake behind her back. Maria didn't find any sense in that. Not only that, she couldn't stop thinking about John. She wanted to hate him, but nothing worked.

" Do you want a bottle of champaign ?" The voice trailing off to Candice in front of her broke her thoughts. Candice ended up ordering them one of the strongest alcohol substance they had... which to Maria was definitely a plus.

Candice and Maria talked for over more than three hours. Thank God the restaurant was open all night. Maria hadn't remembered the last time her and Candice talked this much. She was truly thankful about having Candice in her self. In the back of Marias mind ... onebig thought wouldn't leave her mind...The one question that bugged her the most.

_..Did he regret it ?_

* * *

**_So sorry its short, I really am, I'm just soooo tired and i have barely any time lately to write or update. but fanfic was being a bitch so i couldnt update a few weeks ago, but its working agian so i can update. Well hope you guys enjoyed this forget to review ; D . Thanks for reading._**

**_xCourtney._**


End file.
